Stopping those fake smiles
by totallyloud
Summary: “If Sasuke is the one that may make me smile, my real smile, what will make yours Sai?”“I wish I was Sasuke.” He repeated and put on his smile again as he returned to his drawing. SaixSakura oneshot!


**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto and its characters.

* * *

**Stopping those fake smiles**

**totallyloud**

"Hm."

"…"

Sigh.

"…"

Another sigh.

"…"

A loud sigh now, unnerving.

Thump. "What's up, Sakura-san?" Smile.

"Nothing."

Still smiling. "Ok."

Glance. Sigh. "I wish Sasuke was here…"

He smiled again. "Hn. I wish I was Sasuke."

Sakura turned to him, surprised. And she saw him still continuing his painting, like he said nothing at all. "…"

Silence passed by with her just watching him, with complete confusion. She couldn't help it, "Uh-What?" she asked.

Sai looked up from his work and faced her, with the same smile. " I wish I was Sasuke." He repeated.

"Sasuke? Why?"

He just answered her with a smile and returned to his work.

After some minutes, he answered. "So you'll be happy, Sakura-san."

Sakura just looked at him, then after she smiled at him like what he did.

"…And so that you'll never have to fake your smiles again."

Sakura just stared at him in surprise. Not agreeing nor denying.

-

-

Sakura was crying when he said it again.

"Why? Why do you want to be Sasuke?" she asked, still crying.

He just smiled again and patted her head.

"Maybe Sasuke-kun can stop your crying…"

Sakura looked up at him and received his usual smile.

"Maybe you'll never even have to cry then because you'll be happy. Am I right, Sakura-san?"

Sakura couldn't answer and she just stared at him. Not agreeing nor denying.

-

-

"Sai… How come you want me to stop using fake smiles when you yourself also fake your smiles?"

They're on the bridge like the other times. Sai was drawing like before and Sakura, just sitting beside him, being fond of watching him do his work.

Sai spoke, not turning to look at her. "Because if you always fake your smiles, it doesn't feel good. It's like lying." He stated passively.

"If that's so, if it feels bad, why don't YOU stop it?"

"Because I don't feel anything, Sakura-san."

"Yeah? So how come you know it feels bad, huh?" She didn't want to lose in this battle of words between them, now that he's answering.

"I just see it in your eyes, Sakura-san." He smiled.

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms. "I'm not stopping, I also don't want to feel anything anymore." She stated stubbornly.

"Are you sure that's what you really want?" Smile.

Sakura looked at him for some time then sighed. "I want... Sasuke. I wish he's here."

"I wish I was Sasuke." It came again.

Sakura instead of asking him why again, just asked out of curiosity, "If Sasuke is the one that may make me smile, my real smile, what will make yours Sai?"

"I wish I was Sasuke." He repeated and put on his smile again as he returned to his drawing.

Sakura just stared at him, wondering and still confused. Before she could ask again he spoke,

"Sasuke-kun can make you stop crying, Sakura-san. Sasuke-kun can make you smile your genuine smile."

Sakura just stared at him, no expression at all, just staring.

Sai smiled and stood up. "I wish I was him." He muttered and carried his things and started walking.

Sakura watched from the river as his figure walked away. He paused and adjusted his things. "Maybe, that could stop my fake smiles." For once, he looked serious but only in a flicker, he then started walking still with his fake smile.

Cause he'll never have a real smile.

He'll never be Sasuke.

"I don't feel anything." He repeated to himself, his smile never leaving his face.

Sakura's eyes widened, she couldn't turn to look at him straight, just at his reflection. At the reflection of her reaction. At their reflections, so far away from each other.

_Sasuke-kun can make you stop crying, Sakura-san. _

_Sasuke-kun can make you smile your genuine smile. _

_I wish I was him._

She just stared, not denying nor agreeing.

"I gotta go. See you later, Sakura-san." Sai spoke in his polite tone when talking, not turning to look. But you need not to look at him to know he still had his fake smile.

* * *

**AN:** ...was just inspired to write for my second fave couple. I think their cute. Hoho any comments, suggestions, corrections? Feel free to say it. Thanks.


End file.
